Christmas Cooties
by Louis Mielke
Summary: Just a small christmas fluff for Kim & Ron. Rated teen for descriptive kissing, rather tame really.


**Christmas Cooties**

**Written by Louis Mielke.**

So this is just one of those crazy legal disclaimers. I hate doing it but I hafta I guess. Disney owns Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and everything related to the Kim Possible cartoon series. They probably could lay claim to this fanfic if they wanted by some legal copyright mumbo jumbo but we'll leave it at that. I don't claim to own or have created the characters. This story is fan fiction and is intended for private entertainment use. Please do not reproduce, distribute, or sell this work of fiction. If you purchase this somewhere please report the originator to me as this work is freely available and not for sale.

**SPOILER ALERT:** This fanfic takes place after the made for TV movie Kim Possible: So the Drama. This may give away info about the movie. You've been warned.

**Introduction:** Just a fluffy Christmas evening at the Possible residence. The presents have been opened, the dinner eaten, and our favorite heroes are enjoying a quiet evening.

**ATTN:** Please disregard any spelling and grammar mistakes; I'm not very good at the English thing. Let me know when you find the glairing mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP. Also I really did my best to keep everyone true to character, if you notice anyone out of character or any major plot flaws/conflicts, please let me know. Thanks.

**Christmas evening at the Possible's house**

Ron smiled. It had been the perfect Christmas day. He had spent the entire day with his wonderful girlfriend, Kim Possible, gotten some pretty nice presents from his second family, the Possibles, and eaten till he was about to burst. Rufus lay snoozing quietly on the coffee table reminding Ron of the dinner they had just finished. Now he sat cuddled with Kim lazily on the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P were in the kitchen reminiscing happily about Christmases past and the tweebs were off only the world knew where working on converting some of their Christmas presents into something other than what they were intended for. All was well with the world.

At Ron's side, snuggled close was Kim, his best friend and keeper of his heart. She was just barley awake and contently wrapped in his right arm staring dreamily at the mess of a family room sprawled before the Christmas tree. She squirmed snuggling in closer as her arms curled around Ron's middle in a warm embrace and let out a content sigh. Red hair pressed against Ron's shoulder as Kim nestled her head against his side. Ron took a sip from his mug of hot chocolate and gave his girlfriend a gentle squeeze. Colorful lights danced across the two teens as the electronic Christmas blinked and sparkled illuminating the dim room.

Kim smiled a bright sleepy smile as she whispered to her boyfriend, "You have a fun day?"

Ron smiled back as his eyes craned down to hers, "Of course I did. I spent it with my best friend Kim Possible."

Giggling Kim played along with Ron's teasing, "Oh really? She sounds exciting. You should introduce me sometime. Is she as much fun as she sounds?"

Blonde hair poked through a few stray strands of auburn as Ron leaned down closer to Kim's face. "She's amazing, totally badical, and a bon-digity kisser!" He grinned sheepishly into her eyes.

She chuckled and cooed softly, "Oh really?" Stretching her neck slightly Kim brought her face even closer to Ron's. His warm chocolaty breath sent a chill shivering down her neck as their noses met and caressed each other.

Ron playfully rubbed the tip of Kim's nose with his own as their foreheads met. "Yeah. Really."

Kim's tired but happy eyes closed gently as her lips pursed, Ron too found himself closing his eyes as he felt the smooth texture of her skin against his own. Nervous lips twitched then relaxed as a freckled face moved in closer towards soft pink cheeks. At this point Ron's hot chocolate had already found a place on the coffee table not far from a sleeping naked mole rat and both arms were now embracing Kim lovingly.

Two sets of lips parted slightly as their mouths found each other, two hearts raced as two bodies tensed and drew in deep breaths almost simultaneously. They kissed gently at first allowing the feeling of each other's lips to register, retreated momentarily and then continued with a deeper kiss. Kim almost audible cooed as the tip of her boyfriends tounge teasingly twirled around her own. Her heart gently fluttered like a butterfly as they finally pulled away for air. His taste still lingered on her lips as she sheepishly grinned at him, her mouth matching the huge silly smile adorning his own face. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck as Ron gently held her middle in his arms.

Her smiled never faded once as they both stared longingly into each other's eyes. Kim smirked and batted her eyes as she softly whispered, "Booyah."

Ron couldn't stifle a giggle as he smiled back at her. He thought for a moment and then grinned, "No big."

Kim tapped him on the shoulder playfully and feigned astonishment but then smiled gently again. "Merry Christmas Ron."

His brown eyes never left her own green, "Merry Christmas Kim."

Suddenly the two bristled, their instincts tensing with all too familiar sensation of being watched. Mission after mission had bestowed almost a six sense on the two and now they suddenly found themselves uneasy.

"Looks like we've finally." Came a young male voice.

"Caught evidence of real live Christmas cooties!" another young voice finished the sentence.

The two love stricken teens eyes bugged comically as they simultaneously snapped their heads around to find Tim and Jim, Kim's twin little brothers standing before them behind the bright red LED of a handheld video camera.

"Hicka-bicka-boo!" Tim threw half a hi-five to his brother.

"Hoosha!" Jim slapped his brother hand happily.

Jim and Tim both edged away from the sofa nervously as Kim's face flashed a brilliant red that almost matched her fiery hair. "TWEEBS!" She leapt from the sofa almost forcibly throwing Ron to the side.

"Oopp. Gotta." Tim took off.

"Go!" Jim dashed off following his brother as he bounded up the stairs and out of sight. Kim's screaming soon followed after them as the floor upstairs echoed under her heavy-footed chase.

Ron chuckled as he gather himself and picked up his mug of hot chocolate. "Best Christmas ever!" he smiled to himself as the loud shouting and banging continued from above.

_fin. Please read and review!_


End file.
